


picking up the pieces of the wreck you went and left

by kobrakidvevo



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Angst, M/M, also there's mentions of alcohol so just a heads up, i guess fuck man i don't know, im such trash, its really sad and gay, thats all i know, whatever i fuckin wrote it's too late now, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobrakidvevo/pseuds/kobrakidvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to say that nate missed alex would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picking up the pieces of the wreck you went and left

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song rewind by paolo nutini (which inspired me to write this Sad Gay Trash in the first place and helped me write most of it)
> 
> dedicated to the william beckett chat on kik bc if it wasn't for them i probably wouldn't have ever written this lmao
> 
> anyways! enjoy my sad gay shitty writing

to say that nate missed alex would be an understatement. it was as if alex took part of his heart with him when he left cobra. he might as well have though, nate hadn't been the same since he left and the rest of the band could tell he wasn't himself anymore. he was hoping they could still be together despite alex leaving the band, but the older one decided it'd be better if they broke things off. 

nate has tried nearly every single night to drown the memories of himself and his once significant other in alcohol. but alas, no amount of beer, wine, vodka, no amount of anything would ever be able to erase the memory of alex suarez from his head, not even for a second. the only times he ever really got any form of rest whatsoever anymore was when he'd occasionally pass out from drinking to forget aforementioned memories.

fuck, he couldn't even think about him without wanting to throw up, or, on some occasions, actually throwing up. nate just wanted his boyfriend (well, ex boyfriend) back, more than anything. he felt almost selfish for thinking that, alex was probably happy with life and being able to do his own thing. he shouldn't have to drop it all just because his ex is sad and lonely.

god, nate missed everything about alex: his glasses, his hair, how he would sometimes cook things for him, the way that he was significantly taller than him so that he could rest head on his shoulder if he got tired, how he never seemed to mind him doing that, the list goes on.

again, to say that nate missed alex would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> i like never write shit so please don't hurt me i'm just a wee bab and i wrote like almost all of this today so
> 
> also follow me on twitter (hjsgirlfriday) bc i'm a gay fuck that constantly craves attention


End file.
